Reborn
by LostWarrior101
Summary: Rodney get told he will die in the future and he will die willingly. But he is also told he will be reborn. How will he react to such news? How will the team react? And what does it mean to be reborn?...Well you just have to wait and see. And More!
1. Prophet

**Reborn/ Ascension**

**Summary: **Rodney get told he will die in the future and he will die willingly. But he is also told he will be reborn. How will he react to such news? How will the team react? And what does it mean to be reborn?...Well you just have to wait and see.

**Stargate Atlantis Fic. **

**I do not own any of these characters. I wish but I don't. **

(On M4X-332. New Trading Partners)

McKay makes a face as he tries to find a comfortable sitting position.

Teyla smiles at him while Ronon doesn't even bother looking at him but has a smile on his face.

John looked at Rodney and chuckles on how funny it is for the great Doctor Rodney McKay cant find a proper sitting position.

"How long might this take?" Rodney asks in an irritated voice.

John rolled his eyes but keeps smiling as he replies "Just waiting for there leaders to agree to the trade then were gone Rodney."

Rodney sighs and finally ends up sitting cross-legged on the pillows that the people of M4X-332 call seats.

A few minutes later the leader of the Bolacs walks in with a man dressed in white robes. John, Teyla and Ronan stand. Rodney remains seated and completely oblivious to everything around him as he looks at his scanner.

John smacks Rodney on the shoulder and he looks up "Hey, what….." He notices everyone standing and stops talking and gets up. He is flushed and apologizes reluctantly.

The leader smiles and bows slightly "No need" He stands up straight again and continues "My people and I agree to these trade arrangements"

John smiles "Great, we'll bring the medical supplies and some people to show you how to use them next week same time"

"As you wish" He says smiling.

They all turn to leave but the leader stops them "I have brought someone who wishes to speak to you and you team" he says with a slight pause.

"John turns around as does the rest of the team. He still is smiling "Of course" He says as he looks at the white robed man.

The man smiles as the leader introduces him "This is prophet Marik. He has prophesized that our trade agreements will be good."

Rodney coughs "Loony"

John gives him a glare.

The leader looks at Rodney "There is more"

"Like what!" Rodney blurts out and instantly regrets it when John's glare turns into one that could kill.

The leader smiles "Its you"

"Me" Rodney says confused.

"Him" John, Teyla, and Ronan say in unison.

"What about him?" John asks on the defensive now.

Marik steps in front of the leader and looks at them all one at a time until his gaze lands on Rodney "You are to die" he says without faltering.

"What?" Rodney says a little scared now. He begins to back up and ends up running into Ronan.

Teyla steps forward "What makes you say that?" She asks in he diplomatic tone.

Marik looks at her for a moment but then his gaze lands on Rodney again as he replies "I have seen it. And I have never been wrong before." He smiles at Rodney "Do not worry you will be reborn."

Teyla looks at Rodney then back at Marik "What do you mean?"

Marik smiles "I' am sorry I can not say."

John glances at Rodney and notices he is trembling.

"Were leaving" John says irritated as he goes back to grab Rodney. Teyla and Ronan follow. They all practically run out of the building to get away from the prophet.

The leader and Marik are right behind them following them out of the building.

"Do you not have the visions Rodney McKay" Marik says out load for him to hear.

John stops with Rodney and lets him go as he turns around "Visions of what? And why must he die?"

The prophet steps closer to them "The visions of his rebirth. His death I can not reveal, for it must not be changed" He says looking at John and Rodney.

"He doesn't have to die" John yells now fully angry that these people would say such a thing about a member of his team.

"No, but he will die willingly" Marik states. He looks and Rodney and smiles "May the Ancestors forever be in you dept" then he turns around and walks back into the building.

"I'm sorry but it will be for the best" The leader says before he follows the prophets path back to the building.

"John" Teyla says calmly but he doesn't hear her. Instead he is still looking at the door where the two men left them from.

"John" Teyla calls more loudly. He still doesn't hear her.

Ronan goes over and taps John on the shoulder. John looks up at Ronan who says "Teyla called you"

John looks at Teyla then at Rodney "Lets go home" he says as he goes to help Rodney up. For he was sitting on the ground with a fearful look on his face.

"Come on Rodney" John says smiling as he reaches out his free hand to help Rodney up.

Rodney looks at Johns hand for a moment before grabbing it.

John pulls him up with ease. Although he notices Rodney is still trembling.

"Thanks" Rodney whispers.

"That's what friends are for" John says smiling. But it fades when he notices fear in Rodney's eyes.

"Don't believe what he said Rodney, We would never let anything happen to you" John says as he pats Rodney on the back.

"He is right Rodney. We would never let anything happen to you while we are here to protect you" Teyla says in her calming voice. She looks at Ronan for reassurance and he nods and says "Ya Don't believe that quack" He said in his usual voice.

Rodney looks at then all and his fear behind his eyes begins to disappear and is replaced with his usual arrogance. He smiles his crooked grin and says "You right. I have never once believe in prophets of any sort so why start now" He says smugly.

They all smile at him.

John walks up to him smiling "Lets go home"

"But then again maybe I'm being a little optimistic…" Rodney says feeling fearful again.

AU: Ok So my first Published Fan Fiction. I want to leave this chapter in a cliffhanger. I will write more If I get enough people asking for more. I hope you like it. Feel free to give me tips and criticism (however much I don't like it) or any Ideas where this story should go. Although I already know.

Thanks for reading it


	2. Thoughts

Ch. 2

-Atlantis-

When they got back they all got another check up. Rodney was quite threw it all. Now he was in the conference room with his team and Carson going over the mission. John was talking right now. Although he wasn't paying attention to what he was saying. Instead he was thinking about what the prophet told him 'You will die.' It kept running threw his head.

"Rodney" someone called him. But he didn't hear because he was still repeating what the prophet had said 'You will die.' 'No. But he will die willingly.' He wasn't suicidal… that was John he was the one that did stupid risks not him. He sighed.

"Rodney" someone called a little loader. But still he didn't hear whoever it was that was calling him.

Die! Die! Die! Why must he die. He always thought of ways to save himself and others before it even came to that and now he was going to die. He felt something tap his arm and he jumped up from his seat startled. His eyes were wide with fright as he saw John.

"Hey buddy you alright?" John asked concerned.

Rodney looked around and found everyone staring at him. Concerned looks on all there faces. He nodded "Um…. Yah just thinking" he said in a slightly shaken voice.

John patted him on the back. Carson got up and was by his side "Are ye sure ye are felling alright lad?" he said.

Rodney nodded "Yes. Now will everyone stop asking me that I said I was fine" he started to raise his voice at the end.

Carson nodded and went back to his seat. John helped his sit back down and he didn't want to look up and see there eyes. The eyes that would be judging him for his actions. He sighed.

John sat down and nodded to Weir.

"Rodney, John tells me that a man said that your are going to die" she instantly regretted saying it because she saw Rodney nodded and he started trembling slightly.

"Yes" he said in a near whispering voice.

She nodded "What exactly did he say to you?" She asked in assured voice that told him he had nothing to fear.

He looked up and she nearly moved back in her chair when she saw the fear in his eyes. She liked that about Rodney. Not the fear but the fact that he couldn't lie to her. His eyes always held the truth. She feared that might be his downfall.

He took a deep breath and answered in his usual arrogant voice "The prophet Marik said I was to die and be reborn. He claimed I would have visions of my rebirth. And no I don't know what that means because I have had none." He said as he composed himself.

She nodded and looked at John "Did he tell you anything else?" she asked.

John looked at Rodney and then back at Weir "He said… He would die willingly." John saw Rodney go stiff. He probably had the same thought as him.

She looked at John stunned by his answer "Like a suicide?" she asked in a tense voice.

"NO!" Rodney yelled "I'm not suicidal. I wont kill myself" he knew they were all thinking it now. That he, The Great Rodney McKay, might commit suicide if the pressure got to hard on him. But he wouldn't not ever. He hated seeing the hurt and pity in some of there eyes. It made him feel sick. He looked around the table and saw them looking at him with sorrowful looks. He couldn't stand it anymore so he got up "If you will excuse me I have work to do" he said as he got up and left before anyone could stop him.

Elizabeth looked at Carson "Does he have…" she paused "He isn't that kind of person is he Carson?" she asked worried.

Carson instantly replied "No. He's not and for you to say such a thing Elizabeth."

"I'm sorry I just had to know Carson. Now that we got that threw we…." she was interrupted by Carson "Elizabeth. Rodney took that personally as if you called him incompetent with his emotions. Someone needs to talk with him."

John jumped from his seat "I will" He ran from the room to try to catch up with Rodney.

John found Rodney on one of his favorite balcony's. He smiled when he walked up to him "Hey"

"Hey" he said back not even looking at him. He was looking out at the ocean.

"Elizabeth didn't mean anything by her comment" John said.

Rodney looked at him "I know. Its just that… What if that what the prophet meant"

John looked at Rodney and said "Since when did you start believing in predictions?"

Rodney looked down "I don't know if I do. Or ever will but I'm scared John. I cant stop thinking about what he said."

John nodded "Teyla, Ronon and I would never let you go without a fight Rodney. You know that. Hell we would even give up our lives for you."

"Don't. Just don't. We go on our missions knowing we might not come back and your just tempting fate with your words" Rodney said in an angered voice.

"Rodney.." John said trying to tell him that, that was just ridiculous. But Rodney stopped him. He looked at John. For the first time John couldn't read what was going on in his head "You right. I'm being dumb. Lets go get some lunch." Rodney started walking and John caught up with him. Together they walked to the mess hall. John was thinking about what just happened. Rodney was just freaking out then he suddenly stopped and acted like everything was fine. Something was up and he was going to find out what. He knew he was going to need Teyla and Ronon on this one too. He would have to plan a team night where they could all be together to talk about this. But first he would act the part of believing Rodney was fine….. Only for now.

AN: Thanks for the comments :) I'm not exactly happy with this chapter and may change in in the future. I'm not sure. Anyway I will try to write more soon but school is starting an a couple of weeks so I might not have time. SO I will try to update once a week or so. If you have any tips. Please tell. The next chapter will be more on Rodney. Just a heads up.


End file.
